


Out of Snowhere

by GaeilgeRua



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gift Exchange, New Year's Eve, Snowball Fight, Snowy Kiss, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-25 23:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13223766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua
Summary: A simple snowball fight turns into an all-out war between the Avengers. When Bucky and Nat are taken out by a rogue snowball, they use the chance to sneak in a little snowmance.





	Out of Snowhere

**Author's Note:**

  * For [h34rt1lly (LILYisatig3r)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LILYisatig3r/gifts).



> Many thanks to my alpha and beta, xxDustNight88 and Freya Ishtar, for their help in making sure this little tale makes sense and isn't too out there.  
> During a conversation with Freya, we discussed height differences and hugs between people with different heights and she said she sometimes includes the taller person resting their chin on the shorter person's head when they hug. I was actually thinking of including that here, which I did, so I asked if it was okay if I included it and she said yes.  
> I also want to point out that it's my personal preference to spell Natalya with a y rather than an i.
> 
> Disclaimer: All recognizable Marvel people and places belong to Marvel. I am not making any money on this story.

                                           

WOOSH! SPLAT!

"Shit!" A voice yelled as a snowball smashed into the back of her boyfriend's head. "I'm so sorry, Bucky! I was aiming for Nat."

She had just arrived at the Avengers facility to spend New Year's Eve with Bucky and the couple were making their way inside when something went flying by her. The speed of the object actually made the ends of her hair flutter in the breeze it created.

The couple turned around just as Sam popped up from behind his own hiding spot and stared at Clint in shock. "You can shoot an arrow with laser precision, but can't throw a snowball to save your life."

Clint kept close eyes on Bucky as he replied, "They're completely different movements."

"Different movements? Just admit that you can't aim worth shit when throwing." Sam shook his head. "And what in the world ever made you think it would be a good idea to try and hit Nat?"

"It wouldn't be the first time," Clint replied sheepishly.

"Wouldn't be the first time?" Sam hissed. "Are you crazy?"

Knowing the answer to that particular question, Natasha tuned the two men out as she glanced to her left. She bit her lip as she tried not to laugh at the sight before her. Bucky was stood rooted to the same spot where he'd been hit. His eyes nearly bugged out of his head as white, slushy snow slid down the back of his head and into his coat before they narrowed.

She felt her heart skip a beat at the glint in his bright blue eyes as he looked at her. A smirk slowly spread across his face. She returned his devilish grin knowing exactly what he was thinking.

Bucky raised his hand and swiped the wet mess from his dark hair. Tilting his head to the right and then left to stretch the muscles in his neck, he rolled his shoulders before dropping to the ground.

Nat stepped in front of Bucky, her heavy winter coat blocking Clint and Sam's view of the Winter Soldier. "Hey, guys," she called out, holding one of her hands behind her.

Both men turned to face her.

"Yeah," Sam replied warily as he looked around for Bucky.

"Even if Clint had hit me," she pulled her arm from behind her, showing the other men that a perfectly formed snowball sat on the palm of her gloved hand, "this would still be war."

Bucky stood back up behind her, a larger snowball being lightly tossed up and down in his right hand.

"Barton, you're on your own," Sam declared as he stooped down to scoop up a couple of premade snowballs. Standing back up, he launched one straight at his former accomplice before Natasha's snowball clipped his shoulder.

With that it was an all out snow battle in front of the Avengers facilities. White balls were speeding through the air in all directions as others joined the original four superheroes. Steve sliding into the fray and using his shield to block snowballs aimed his way. The now large group turned the previously pristine winter landscape into a disaster zone.

Bucky had just thrown a snowball in Sam's direction when another appeared out of nowhere, heading straight for the Winter Soldier. Natasha saw it and sprinted for Bucky. She slammed into his side, sending the two of them sprawling into the snow beneath them as the mysteriously large snowball crashed into both of them.

The two of them lay on the ground for a few moments in a tangle of white fluff, winter coats, and limbs, catching their breaths.

Smiling down at him, she asked, "Barnes, are you okay?"

"Of course, Natalya," he replied as he reached up and pushed her wet, nearly frozen hair back from her face.

"Good," she said, a chuckle leaving her smiling lips.

Bucky slid his hand behind her head and guided her toward him. Once she was close enough, he raised his head to meet her lips with his own in a chaste kiss.

That was how Clint found them a few moments later when he went searching for the couple. Tangled in each other's arms and completely covered in snow.

"Ew, gross," Clint joked as he stopped next to the couple. "I can't go snowhere without seeing you two kissing."

Natasha pulled back and sat up. Laughing, she asked, "Snowhere? Do I even want to know where you came up with that?"

"I have three children, remember?"

"Point," she replied before she looked down at Bucky and winked at him. She then scooped up a handful of snow and threw it up into Clint's face.

"Hey!" The archer sputtered indignantly as he tried to wipe the snow from his face. He bent down to gather his own snow, but Natasha jumped from where she'd still been straddling Bucky's lap and knocked Clint backwards. She grabbed a handful of snow and smashed it into his face before she was back on her feet ready for the other combatants that had joined them since the beginning.

And just like that the snowball fight was back on.

"It was Cap," she called over her shoulder as she disappeared back into battle.

It was another ten minutes before the snowball fight finally ended thanks to a rather epic snowball Bucky had created using his metal arm. He'd intended to take out his best friend, but with the rather large sphere he ended up not only taking out Steve, but also Peter and Tony, too.

Natasha's laugh echoed over the snowy landscape as she made her way over to him. He was ready for her this time and scooped her into his arms. She planted a kiss against his cold cheek before he set her back on her feet. Wrapping her arms around his waist, she laid her head against his chest.

Returning her hug, Bucky placed his chin on the top of her wet hair. "Ready to go inside and warm up?" He leaned back and when she looked up at him, he winked at her.

She smirked up at him. "I'd love that, Barnes." She stepped back and grabbed his hand, leading him over to where the rest of the Avengers were gathering and dusting themselves off. "Actually, that sounds like a perfect idea since we haven't even stepped inside because my ex-best friend decided to start a war."

"Very funny, Nat," Clint said as he rolled his eyes at her comment.

"I thought it was funny," Bucky fake whispered against her ear. His breath warming her chilled skin.

"Of course you would," Clint replied with a shake of his head and a smile on his face.

"Come on, you lot," Tony called from the front entrance where he was stomping his feet to remove the snow from his boots. "I've got drinks for everyone and Laura has made enough food for, well, us." He chuckled at his own joke and disappeared back inside the facility.

The rest of the group quickly followed suit and made their way inside to ring in the New Year together.


End file.
